I'm Your Mommy
by Thania Lee
Summary: Henry meminta mommy nya dihari ulangtahunnya. Bagaimana tanggapan Kyuhyun selanjutnya? Sedangkan dia masih menunggu seseorang. A New story about Kyumin as main cast. Read and review.


**A Super Junior Fanfiction**

**~I'm Your Mommy~**

**Cast : Kyumin, child!Henry and other **

**Summary : Its Genderswitch. Typo. Gaje(ness). Cerita pasaran. Tidak menggunakan bahasa Indonesia yang baik dan benar.**

**JOYers! Coming here~~**

**.**

**.**

Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang _businessman_ sukses diusianya yang memasuki angka 28 tahun itu. Seorang pembisnis bertangan dingin membuat segala usahanya untuk merajai perekonomian Korea Selatan berjalan dengan sukses. Dengan predikat lulusan terbaik _Harvard University_, dan didukung oleh orang-orang yang berpengalaman dibidangnya membuat LKM _Corporation_ menjadi salah satu perusahaan unggulan dibidangnya. Seperti, otomotif, market, konstruksi dan masih banyak lagi.

Jangan lupakan juga asal usul pembisnis bertangan dingin ini. Dia adalah cucu dari Cho Seunghwan, seorang pembisnis berkelas dunia. Dan anak dari Cho Hankyung, pembisnis asal Korea Selatan yang merajai perekonomian daratan China.

Tampan. Kaya. Dan mapan. Ck! Bukankah dia type ideal semua wanita Korea Selatan?

Memang banyak relasi bisnis, kalangan entertainment tertarik dengan _namja_ ini. Akan tetapi, mereka mundur teratur jika—

"_Daddy_!" Seorang _namja_ kecil berpipi _chubby_ terlihat berlari disepanjang koridor gedung LKM _Corporation_. Para pegawai yang berada disekitarnya hanya tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudah biasa dengan pemandangan ini.

"_Daddy_, aku masuk!" _namja _kecil itu berteriak sembari mengedor sebuah pintu coklat lalu mendorongnya.

Kyuhyun yang sedang focus pada laptop didepannya menoleh, tersenyum kearah namja kecil itu. "hello jagoan!" Ucapnya.

_Namja_ kecil itu segera berlari dan memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat. Sedangkan _namja_ dewasa itu hanya tertawa kecil sembari mengacak gemas surai kecoklatan milik anak laki-lakinya itu.

Yah? Kalian tidak salah. _Namja _yang berada dipangkuan Kyuhyun itu adalah anaknya. Cho Henry. Asalan dari beberapa wanita yang berniat mendekati Kyuhyun mundur dengan teratur.

"_Daddy_!" Panggil Henry lagi.

"hm?"

Henry memajukan bibirnya sebentar. Kebiasaan Henry ini mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada seseorang. "_Daddy_ janji akan memberiku _Mommy _diulang tahunku besok kan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar ucapan Henry. Ya, dia ingat beberapa tahun lalu anaknya itu merengek ingin punya _Mommy_ seperti teman-temannya. Bahkan dia ingat saat Henry harus di_opname_ beberapa hari dirumah sakit karena hal ini. Anak itu terus merengek, menangis, dan mogok makan hingga jatuh sakit.

Dengan terpaksa Kyuhyun menjanjikan anak itu _Mommy_, dan ajaibnya anak itu langsung sembuh keesokan harinya.

"_Daddy! Daddy_ mendengarkanku tidak sih?" Kyuhyun tersadar dari lamunannya saat Henry berteriak kesal karena diacuhkan.

"ya, apa yang kau inginkan untuk ulangtahunmu bulan depan?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Henry berfikir dengan jari telunjuk diletakan dibibir. Kyuhyun yang gemas dengan pose anaknya itu langsung mencubit bibir Henry dengan pelan, yang dihadiahi tepukan pelan oleh namja kecil itu. "_Daddy_! Jangan suka mencubit bibirku!"

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tingkah putranya itu. "baiklah _Daddy_ akan berhenti. Jadi, kau mau apa untuk kado ulangtahunmu nanti?"

Henry bergumam pelan. "selain ingin _Mommy_, aku juga ingin biola baru, PSP baru, Xbox lamaku sudah rusak karena _Grandma_ membantingnya sebulan lalu. Ah! Aku juga ingin jalan-jalan bersama dengan _Daddy_ juga _Mommy_!" Ucapnya.

"baiklah-baiklah. _Daddy_ akan mewujudkannya untukmu." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"yeay~~" Henry berteriak senang sembari menepuk kedua lengannya. Sungguh menggemaskan.

Kriet…

Pintu ruangan Kyuhyun terbuka, sontak keduanya menoleh kearah pintu. Henry yang mengenali seseorang yang masuk kedalam itu tersenyum lebar. "Hyuk _aunty_!" Pekiknya.

Lee Hyukjae. Perempuan yang bisa dibilang sangat dekat dengan Kyuhyun dan Henry. Hyukjae adalah sekertaris Kyuhyun.

"hello Henry! Apa harimu menyenangkan?" Tanya nya lembut, disertai dengan sebuah senyuman lembut.

Henry tersenyum lebar. "sangaaaaaaaat menyenangkan."

Hyukjae terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah menggemaskan Henry. "kalau boleh _aunty_ tau, apa itu yang membuatmu senang?"

"_Daddy_ akan memberikanku _Mommy!_"

DEG

Hyukjae terdiam mendengar ucapan Henry barusan. Ya Tuhan, kenapa dadanya berdenyut nyeri seperti ini. Bukankah hal ini akan terjadi nantinya? Kenapa dia merasa tidak rela?

"_aunty_?"

Hyukjae tersentak saat Henry menggoyangkan lengan kanannya. "ya?"

"_Daddy_ ingin mengajak _aunty_ makan siang bersama. _Aunty _mau kan?" Henry merengek dengan mempoutkan bibirnya dan mata _foxy_ bulatnya yang berbinar-binar itu. Hyukjae tersenyum dibuatnya. _"lets go_!"

"aku ingin digendong _Daddy_!"

Kyuhyun melepaskan kacamata bacanya. Mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak disamping laptop dan memasukannya kedalam saku celana. Berdiri dari duduknya dan menyambut Henry yang sudah merentangkan tangan kearahnya.

HUP…

"kau tambah berat, _boy_!" Keluh Kyuhyun sedikit bercanda.

"biar, aku kan sedang dalam masa pertumbuhan." Jawaban Henry mengundang tawa Kyuhyun dan Hyukjae. Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun untuk makan siang di café yang berada dikantin perusahaan.

Bisikan penuh kekaguman para karyawan silih berganti masuk ketelinga _yeoja_ bermarga Lee itu. Seulas senyum muncul diwajahnya. Ya, Hyukjae berharap ucapan-ucapan karyawan yang didengarnya itu menjadi nyata.

**.**

**.**

Suara jepretan dan kilat cahaya saling bersahutan didalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih itu. Terlihat sepasang model tengah berpose sesuai dengan arahan sang fotografer.

"_ok, finish_!" Sang fotografer tersenyum puas dengan hasil pengambilan gambar kali ini. Sepasang model itu tersenyum satu sama lain. Sang wanita tersenyum dengan amat manis, membuat mata _foxy_-nya menyipit. "_Thank you, Aiden~_" Ucap sang wanita.

Aiden. Sang model tampan berwajah asia itu tersenyum lebar. Membuat wajah rupawannya berkali-kali lebih tampan. Tampak seperti pangeran. "berhenti memanggilku Aiden, Alice Lee." Ucap Aiden dengan pelafalan _Hangeul_ yang fasih.

Alice Lee. Sang model wanita dengan rambut _blonde_nya tersenyum cantik. "baiklah, Donghae-_sshi_."

"kau ada waktu setelah ini? Bisakah kita _dinner_ bersama?" Ajakan Aiden. Atau Donghae dibalas oleh anggukan pelan oleh sang top model. Alice Lee.

Ya. Sosok cantik Alice Lee memang terkenal dikalangan para pencinta fashion. Sosoknya sering terlihat dalam majalah terkenal seperti _Cosmopolitan, Vogue, Nylon _dan banyak lagi. Kecil dan mungil, memang tidak seperti model kawasan Eropa yang bisa dibilang memiliki tubuh tinggi. Tetapi itulah daya tariknya. Wajah oriental khas asia timur menjadi daya tarik sendiri untuknya.

Keduanya berjalan beriringan keluar gedung tempat mereka melakukan pemotretan itu. Lalu memasuki sebuah mobil Ferarri F50 hitam yang dikendarai oleh Donghae. Mereka memutuskan untuk makan malam disalah satu restaurant Jepang yang terkenal di Paris.

Keduanya memang bisa dikatakan dekat. Banyak gossip yang beredar jika mereka berdua memiliki hubungan khusus dan dikabarkan sudah tinggal bersama.

"apa kau sudah mendengar gossip yang beredar belakangan ini?" Tanya Donghae.

Sang wanita dihadapannya mendongak dengan sebuah udang rebus didalam mulutnya. "_about_?"

Donghae terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah Alice ini. Sangat kekanakan dan menggemaskan. Tapi siapa yang menyangka jika Alice Lee. Sang super model bertingkah seperti ini? Dan Donghae beruntung menjadi salah satunya.

"tentang kita,"

Alice menaikan sebelah alisnya. Menyuruh Donghae untuk melanjutkan penjelasannya. "hah, mereka bilang kita sedang menjalani hubungan khusus dan sudah tinggal bersama." Jelas Donghae.

"oh."

Donghae jadi kesal sendiri dengan tanggapan Alice. "Ya! Lee Sungmin! Kenapa tanggapanmu hanya seperti itu?" Ya Lee Sungmin, nama korea untuk sang super model Alice Lee.

Sungmin terdiam sebentar. Rasanya lama sekali mendengar ada yang memanggilnya dengan nama Korea. Bahkan manajernya pun memanggilnya dengan panggilan Alice.

"ya! Kau melamun?"

Sungmin tersentak. Dia tersenyum dan menggeleng kecil. "_aniya_, sudah biarkan saja. Terserah mereka mau memberitakan apa tentang kita. Yang jelas, kita tidak seperti apa yang mereka bilang kan?" Jawabnya.

Sungmin memang dekat dengan Donghae karena mereka berasal dari Negara yang sama. Korea. Bukan berarti dia tidak mempunyai teman. Hanya saja sudah lama dia tidak berbicara dengan bahasa negerinya sendiri di Paris ini. Tempatnya merintis karir dari nol hingga dia terkenal menjadi seperti sekarang ini.

"ya! Kudengar akhir bulan ini kau akan pulang ke Korea? Benarkah?" Tanya Donghae lagi. Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya.

"bertemu dengan kekasihmu?" Sungmin hanya tersenyum tipis. _Lebih dari itu, Donghae-ah_. Ucapnya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh lelahnya diatas ranjangnya. Setelah pulang kerja tadi, dia menemani Henry bermain di _game center_, lalu makan malam dengan putra kecilnya itu bersama dengan Hyukjae. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 9 malam, Henry sudah terlelap dikamarnya.

Kyuhyun mengambil ponselnya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar lalu memandangi layar datar ponselnya itu dengan wajah sendu. Puluhan bahkan ratusan foto yang dilihatnya barusan tidak mengurangi kerinduannya pada sosok _yeoja_ itu. _Yeoja_ yang berada dalam satu potret dengan dirinya dan Henry ketika masih kecil. Foto keluarga kecilnya.

Foto dimana si _yeoja_ dengan kepala menunduk sedang menyusui Henry kecil dan sosok Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping _yeoja_ itu sedang mengelus pipi Henry dengan sayang.

"aku merindukanmu." Ucapnya.

—**o0o—**

Henry menggosok kedua matanya saat dirasa sinar matahari mengenai wajahnya melalui sela-sela tirai jendela. Menguap sebentar dan duduk diatas ranjang. "aku lapar." Gumamnya.

Dia segera turun dari ranjang. Langkah kakinya berjalan menuju kamar yang berada tepat disamping kamarnya. Tangannya berhasil membuka knop pintu. Suasana gelap menyambutnya, dengan perlahan kaki kecilnya menaiki ranjang dan mengoyangkan sesosok tubuh yang masih berbalut selimut tebal itu.

"_Daddy_ bangun! Aku lapaaar~" Pekik Henry.

Kyuhyun membuka kedua matanya perlahan. "Henry, ini masih pagi." Ucapnya parau. Khas orang bangun tidur.

"tapi _Daddy _aku lapaaaar!" Kyuhyun sampai menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan Henry barusan. Dengan enggan dia mendudukan badannya dan bersender dikepala ranjang.

"_Daddy_!"

"iya-iya! Ayo kita kedapur!" Kyuhyun bergerak turun dari ranjang. Mengumpulkan nyawanya sebentar dengan duduk dipinggir ranjang.

Henry mendekat kearah Kyuhyun lalu menyenderkan badannya dengan kedua tangan melingkar sempurna dileher Kyuhyun. "_baby _ kau itu berat! Jalan sendiri!" Yang Kyuhyun dapat hanyalah gelengan kepala dari anak semata wayangnya itu.

"_baby_~"

"_Shireo_!"

Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan. Putranya yang satu ini memang keras kepala. Seperti ibunya. Dengan perlahan dia bangkit dengan Henry yang berada dipunggungnya. Mereka berdua berjalan menuruni tangga lalu mengarah kedapur.

Henry duduk di _counter bar_ dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang memasukan roti ke _toaster_, menuangkan susu coklat untuk Henry dan kopi untuknya.

"kau mau selai apa hari ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berdiri didepan kulkas.

"Strawberry dan kacang!" Kyuhyun dengan cekatan mengolesi roti panggang itu dengan selai yang Henry sebutkan tadi lalu menyodorkannya kearah putranya itu. "ini."

Henry menerima dengan senang. Pasalnya, dia amat-sangat lapar pagi ini. "_Daddy_, apakah hari ini kita akan jalan-jalan bersama Hyuk _aunty?_" Tanya Henry disela kunyahannya.

"entahlah, sepertinya _aunty_-mu itu sibuk." Henry hanya menganggukan kepalanya.

"_Daddy_."

"hm?"

"bagaimana kalau Hyuk _aunty_ yang jadi _Mommy_-ku?"

Pfftt… Kyuhyun menyemburkan kopinya saat Henry berujar demikian. Oh, nak kau hampir membuat _Daddy _tampanmu itu jantungan kau tau?

"_Daddy_ kenapa?" Ujar Henry polos. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menjawabnya dengan gelengan kepala.

"tapi _Daddy_, aku serius. Aku hanya ingin Hyuk _aunty_ yang jadi _Mommy_-ku." Ucap Henry.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas perlahan. "Henry, Hyuk _aunty _hanya teman _Daddy_. Jadi sudah pasti dia bukan calon _Mommy_mu." Jelasnya.

Henry mengerut dibuatnya. "pokoknya aku hanya mau Hyuk _aunty_!" Dengan susah payah, Henry turun dari _counter bar_ dan berjalan dengan menghentak-hentak kearah tempat khusus game yang memang Kyuhyun sediakan untuk putranya itu.

"hah. Ini akan sulit sepertinya." Gumam Kyuhyun.

**.**

**.**

"jadi, Henry benar-benar merajuk padamu?" Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan Hyukjae barusan. Kyuhyun menelpon wanita itu untuk datang kerumahnya karena Henry tidak mau keluar dari ruang game-nya sebelum Hyukjae datang. Itu ancaman anaknya.

"memangnya apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Tidak biasanya." Gumam Hyukjae.

"kau tau? Henry bilang dia hanya ingin kau yang jadi _Mommy_nya."

"_mwo?_"

"kau tau kan. Hanya 'dia' yang aku anggap sebagai _Mommy_nya." Hyukjae memandang Kyuhyun dengan pandangan kecewa? Entahlah.

"kau masih mengharapkannya?" Tanya Hyukjae pelan.

Kyuhyun menoleh kearah Hyukjae. "kau tau kan dia sudah berjanji akan kembali setelah semuanya selesai? Dan kurasa ini sudah saatnya." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"bagaimana kalau dia mengingkarinya?" Tanya Hyukjae pelan.

"apa maksudmu?"

"bagaimana jika dia tidak kembali dan melupakan janji itu."

Kyuhyun menatap tajam Hyukjae. "kau kenal betul bagaimana dia kan? Aku rasa dia tidak akan mengingkari janji kami itu. Kau tau? Dia sangat menyayangi kami berdua!" Setelah berujar demikian, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Henry.

Hyukjae memperhatikan punggung Kyuhyun yang bergerak menjauh. Kedua matanya sudah berair. "kau tak pernah melihatku." Gumamnya.

—**o0o—**

**Incheon Airport. 2013, Oct 8. **

Bandara international itu terlihat ramai. Beberapa orang terlihat mendorong troli-troli berisi koper-koper besar. Sesosok _yeoja_ berjalan anggun dengan kacamata hitam membingkai _foxy eyes_nya. Dengan menyeret sebuah koper sedang.

Stiletto setinggi 10cm, membuat kaki jenjangnya terlihat cantik. Serta dress putih diatas lulut dan coat berwarna peach membuatnya semakin cantik.

"apa itu Alice Lee?"

"Alice Lee?"

"iya, itu Alice Lee!"

"Astaga! Dia cantik sekali. Aku hampir tidak mengenalinya."

Ya. Sungmin sudah tiba dikorea hari ini. Dia menebar senyum ramah kepada orang-orang yang mulai mengerubunginya. Dengan sabar, dia juga memberikan beberapa _sign_ untuk penggemarnya. Sedikit mendongak, tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri seorang namja tersenyum kearahnya dan menunjuk kearah parkir bandara. Sungmin membalas senyum itu dan menganggukan kepalanya.

"terimakasih, maaf aku harus pergi." Ucap Sungmin sopan. Dengan perlahan kerumunan orang-orang tersebut membubarkan diri dan membiarkan sang top model memiliki privasinya sendiri.

Sebuah mobil Audi A8 sudah terparkir rapih didepan area parking. Sungmin berjalan menuju mobil tersebut. Seseorang yang berseragam khusus sudah berdiri disamping mobil dengan segera mengangkat koper Sungmin dan menaruhnya dibagasi.

"selamat datang di Korea, Lee Sungmin." Ujar namja yang sedari tadi sudah berada didalam mobil.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**To Be Continue**_

_**Last, Read and Review?**_

_**.TANIA LEE.**_


End file.
